<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you put me in the mood by imnotbuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979275">you put me in the mood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/imnotbuck'>imnotbuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Possible smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/imnotbuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Samuel Thomas Wilson,” Bucky says. “Will you marry me?</p><p>It isn’t something he really expected to hear first thing in the morning, especially not when he’s still half asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you put me in the mood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Samuel Thomas Wilson,” Bucky says. “Will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>It isn’t something he really expected to hear first thing in the morning, especially not when he’s still half asleep. Despite that, he doesn’t even flinch or show any signs of surprise; it was the mixture of being partially asleep and the fact that it is Bucky doing this. He's beyond used to Bucky's bullshit by now. All he can do is stare at Bucky kneeling in front of him and holding out a ring. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that a mood ring?” he asks, his voice somehow being bland and confused. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s shaped like a bird.” </p><p> </p><p>Bucky nods. “You love birds,” he replies very seriously. </p><p> </p><p>“Where did you find a bird shaped mood ring?”</p><p> </p><p>“Scott knows a guy who knows a,” Bucky stops mid sentence and sighs. “Can I get an answer?”</p><p> </p><p>“You asked me to marry you,” he says just to clarify. He’s actually starting to wake up so the situation is finally starting to kick in. </p><p> </p><p>“My knees are really starting to hurt, man.” </p><p> </p><p>That manages to knock Sam back to life. “Jesus, Barnes, go sit on the couch before you actually hurt something.” </p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be over in a sec,” Said reassures him and offers him his hand to help him get up. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky takes it and grimaces slightly as he gets up. He shakes out his legs and quickly goes over to the couch then falls down onto it as dramatically as possible. “The longer you take to answer the worse this looks to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam rolls his eyes and sits down beside him. He holds out his hand for the ring and Bucky gives it to him warily. It’s a really pretty looking ring; a slim silver band with a delicate looking bird in the middle. The bird itself has no features, a crystal filling the empty space. Sam can’t help but smile looking at it; Bucky had clearly thought this one out and he really loves that. It’s always the thought that counts to him and even though the situation was completely off the wall, it was a nice surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Sam says, coming to a realization. “Why are you proposing to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“When a man loves another man, he gets that man a ring-”</p><p> </p><p>“Bucky.”</p><p> </p><p>“I may have signed us up for a wedding event in Central park,” Bucky mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s this thing happening in 2 days in Central park.”</p><p> </p><p>“What thing?” he asks, his eyes narrowed. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s an attempt at a world record for the most weddings in 24 hours. You get to choose a fun mini ceremony to have and our names are entered into the official record,” Bucky explains. “It’s completely free and legal, all we have to do is wait in line for a bit then we can get married.”</p><p> </p><p>When Sam doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, Bucky continues speaking. “You don’t have to say yes at all. I know this is a serious thing and I should’ve thought of your feelings when I signed up but you were the first person I thought of and I really wanted to do it,” he’s nearly frantic by the end of it. </p><p> </p><p>“I was the first person you thought of?” Sam asks. It’s actually incredibly flattering to hear that Bucky’d thought of him to marry first. Sure he and Bucky are only friends but it’s still something. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Bucky exclaims. “You’re my best friend, there’s no one I’d rather marry.” </p><p> </p><p>Sam grins at him and slides the ring onto his finger. He’s sort of shocked that it fit perfectly on his ring finger but is pleased as well. “You’ve got yourself a fiance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yeah! I knew I could count on you, Wilson! Our wedding is going to be so kickass!” Bucky shouts. He’s practically buzzing with excitement and it’s infectious; Sam feels himself getting just as excited in a matter of seconds. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we invite any guests?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly we can’t,” Bucky tells him. “There’s already gonna be over one hundred other couples there.” </p><p> </p><p>“Over one hundred?” Sam all but squawks. “When you signed up did you get a time we had to go or something?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s umm… kind of like general admission. First come first serve, that kind of thing.” </p><p> </p><p>“James Buchanan Barnes,” he hisses. “We will be there for <em> hours </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if we get there a couple of hours before midnight. We could be one of the first couples to get married then we could go right home to bed,” Bucky says as if it’s a fool proof plan. “So long as we get there before the bulk of the line starts we’ll be completely set.” </p><p> </p><p>He turns to fully look at Bucky, his expression solemn. “What are the odds that we actually make it there before the line gets ridiculous?” </p><p> </p><p>It takes him a few minutes before it happens, but Bucky’s expression changes to one of silent horror when he realizes what Sam is getting at. “Well fuck,” he says. “We need to plan this out right now.” </p><p> </p><p>Sam gets up and grabs his laptop from his room to write some notes on. The day is moving pretty quickly; he woke up, brushed his teeth, was proposed to, and now is tasked with trying to plan a way to get around waiting in line for 24 hours. As annoying as the planning will be he’s still kind of excited to be part of a world record and to get married in such a cool way. </p><p> </p><p>“You said we get to choose a ceremony,” Sam says. </p><p> </p><p>The haunted look disappears from Bucky’s face and is replaced by pure glee. “Why yes my beloved, when I signed up I got to choose a ceremony theme.” </p><p> </p><p>Faced with Bucky’s glee, Sam’s annoyance starts to fade away. There is no being unhappy when Bucky is beaming like that. It’s nearly impossible to avoid falling into his magnetism; there’s a reason why he always gets his way. The Barnes charm is and always will be legendary because of the sheer magnitude of it. </p><p> </p><p>“What theme did you choose?” </p><p> </p><p>“Under the sea without the water.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam’s mood ring turns jet black instantly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first chaptered fic in a very long time so please be prepared for me to get back into the swing of things! Any comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions are so loved, thank you for reading &lt;3 You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/">@fuckyfarnes</a> so please feel free to follow me or ask me questions</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>